Fire Forged, Fire Scorned
by RagamuffinBabyDoll
Summary: We can all agree Erin Garnet is one CRAZY lady! But, if someone you loved wounded you, how would you react? Here's a look inside the lady gunswordsman's mind throughout the events of Brigadoon and Melan Blue's importance to her
1. I am strong so I shall survive

**A/N: Don't own Brigadoon, but I wish I owned Melan Blue! A good amount of Brigadoon fans share my desire…. XD**

I hate Melan Blue. I hate him for stealing the Creis Marine. I hate him betraying Pyon and I and the integrity as gunswordsmen. And I utterly despise him for choosing that HUMAN over…..me.

From the day we were born, living weapon monomakia were created and bred to fight; to carry out the Pasca Ritual when the day came that Brigadoon came in contact with the Funny World. Every day was pure insanity and torture; we were put through rigorous training that pushed our limits in the effort to make us stronger and become eligible for the title of gunswordman. Every training implementation destroyed my body; plunged my mind into havoc, but with every bruise I obtained, my resolve grew stronger. I wanted to live; I wanted to survive and prove that I was a capable warrior. If becoming a gunswordsman was the only guarantee extending my life; then so be it.

Every day, training intensified as our bodies grew and our arms developed weapons to be used when the competition would occur. Looking at my arms, I had developed a rapier on my right and a laser pistol on my left. I had also been blessed to have developed ability to summon shielding and reflecting disks that would help with my aim and attacks on my opponents. Practice with my special ability gave my gun favor as I practiced more with my pistol than my rapier. I was already skilled with my sword, but it was the effectiveness of my gun that I enjoyed improving upon.

The day finally came. Swords clashed; guns were fired; blood sprayed from every direction as the literal battle for our lives commenced. I showed no mercy to my opponents and continued to fight until only three of us were the chosen survivors. The battle was over sooner than I expected. Obtaining the honor of Gunswordsman, I also obtained two comrades and brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I was working on this story as a one-shot, but since it's taking me too long to finish it all, I've decided to just post it in chapters. As always please review if think I could improve or think I'm not doing any characters justice...<strong>


	2. Great warriors don't fall in love

**A/N: Don't own Brigadoon, but I wish I owned Melan Blue! A good amount of Brigadoon fans share my desire…. XD**

The first was Pyon Silver; he presented himself as a righteous and dutiful monomakia. The sense of power and control he had radiated just by his appearance and expression alone. "_I shall respect you" _my mind decided. The other was Melan Blue. Stoicism and silence is all I could read from his crimson eyes. I recognized him as the trainee that barely survived each exercise and constantly carried such a scared look on his face during training. I paid no attention to him before, but like Pyon, I decided to trust that he as well deserved to be a gunswordsman.

My brothers-in-arms and I trained every day to enhance our skills and be ready for when the Pasca Ritual approached and that we fulfill our duties. My honor and duty was an obsession and top priority as it was a purpose but knew where I belonged. It was the common ground I had with my brothers, and what led to my attachment to them. They were now the closest thing I had to a group who share goals and values, have long-term commitments to one another, and reside usually in the same dwelling place. The term in ancient times was referred to as "a family".

Both Pyon and Melan were important to me, yet it was Melan that caught my interest. Pyon was a gunswordsman that upheld his honor and made sure to remind both Melan and I of how important we were as chosen warriors. He was a leader amongst our trio so he always recieved my upmost respect and loyalty; I never felt superficial infatuation for Pyon because my respect mattered far greater than any "soft" affection. Yet, that is why I ungracefully fell for my comrade, Melan Blue. He did not try to act like a leader or a powerful warrior that one would feel artless admiration for; he acted like a soldier. He was a stoic warrior; I was a volatile warrior. Yet I felt we were one in the same. Our common goals and vows to protect Brigadoon gave me a peace that because of this honor, I was not alone. I had fallen for my comrade because he took his role as an important key to Brigadoon's survival seriously and made me believe that this responsibility our trio had shared together made us more than fire-forged friends; we were soul mates. I wanted to be Melan's soul mate. I wanted to mean something to him and be special to him in vice-versa. We were gunswordsman; we were comrades; we were meant to be.

Or so I thought….


	3. Traitors shall pay

**A/N: Don't own Brigadoon, but I wish I owned Melan Blue! A good amount of Brigadoon fans share my desire…. XD**

News followed that Melan Blue had stolen the Creis Marine, the vital life source of Brigadoon, and that the coward had fled to the Funny World. I refused to believe that Melan Blue of all warrriors, one with such virtue and honor, would commit such a crime! But the disappearance of the Creis Marine was evidence enough. Shock followed by betrayal followed by pure rage coursed through my body as my trust and affection for the warrior diminished. How I would have like to have grabbed that pretty little face of his with my FOOT and slammed it into a wall, then another, and then towards the ground continuously never once letting go of his face to slam it AGAIN and AGAIN and AGAIN towards the GROUND to express the severity of his betrayal. Alas, the Central Committee would not allow Pyon and me to ascend to the Funny World to retrieve our ex-comrade; we were needed to stay in Brigadoon and take care of what might occur now that the Creis Marine was stolen.

One year on Brigadoon had passed since Melan Blue's betrayal. Our world began to shake and crumble, starving for the Creis Marine to revitalize and restore the stability it held before the kidnapping. The gateway between Brigadoon and the Funny World had opened and so did Pyon and mine's chance to return the Creis Marine to Brigadoon and punish our ex-comrade. The Chairman of the Pasca Ritual Committee had already sent many other monomakias to obtain the Cries Marine and Melan Blue. Each failed until Pyon was given the chance to ascend to the Funny World and reclaim the Creis Marine. Alas, he failed as well. I could not believe that a mighty warrior such as himself could have been defeated by the traitor. Pyon was the strongest amongst our trio and yet he _lost_? Well, then if I am to meet Melan in battle, I shall show no mercy.


	4. Feel her wrath

**A/N: Don't own Brigadoon. Read and Review!**

My chance had arrived as Melan Blue returned to Brigadoon with the Creis Marine. A bright light shined from the Pasca chamber, indicating that the Creis was there and placed herself within the key space. However, nothing happened. Brigadoon was still ailing, so the Creis had failed to fix our world. I rushed to the chamber not only to find the Creis, but because I knew Melan would be there. I was correct; _he _was there. I ambushed him and the Creis Marine with a full-on attack while staying within the shadows, announcing my prescence to the traitor. I felt a bitter laugh in the back of my throat as he spoke my name in surprise. "_Oh_", I thought, "_So the mighty Melan Blue remembers me. After 100 years in the Funny World, he remembers his former comrade_"I used my discs to create a ricochet of blasts to nearly destroy him. I watched him fall to the ground as he twitched in pain from the damage I inflicted. My eyes focused on the traitor; my one-time comrade; my _distraction. _With fury burning within me but keeping an apathetic composure, I fired another blast in hatred into Melan's back as he gave a choked gasp.

The Creis Marine witnessed the massacre I inflicted on my ex-comrade pleading why I would do such a thing. My answer: "Because he betrayed us". "_Stupid." _I added to myself, describing the Creis Marine. Yes, the Creis WAS important to Brigadoon's safety and it was rude to insult her, but at the moment she was becoming a nuisance. She needed to get out of the way as I laid punishment and exacted my needed revenge and closure upon Melan.

Before my final strike, Pyon appeared, attacking and flying towards me to cease my violent actions. How dare he stop me from exacting my retribution and revenge upon the traitor; wasn't Pyon wronged by Melan as well? What I was about to do to Melan Blue was unlike a gunswordsman but it felt to be the right thing to do. Whom better to exact punishment than one whom you once called comrade.

I look down to see and hear the Creis Marine's desperate cries for Melan to not die. Why does **she** care so much for** him**? Why would the person that kidnapped her hold significance to her? She acted as though she _cared _for him. For some reason, she was pissing me off.

Before I struck Melan again with my gun, Pyon held his to my head. He asked: "Why did a gunswordsman end up like this? WHO MADE US GO THIS FAR!" I wondered the same thing myself; why were we forced to destroy one of our own? The only difference was that right now...I was willing to go that far. "_Goodbye, Melan Blue..." _I said to myself; I almost felt sorry for the fool.

My gun readied my final blast to exterminate Melan until a great tremor occurred with the chamber and the Creis City. It appeared to be a negative reaction to a foreign object. The Creis City suddenly dispersed and everything and everyone were thrown violently along with it. I had already blacked out and could not remember where and how long I had been out, but I guess it doesn't matter now.

What did matter was the question as to why did the Cries Marine fail in restoring Brigadoon to its stability? Wasn't she supposed to heal our world? **WAS **she the one to heal our world? If not, then who was she? ...Well, for her sake...she had better think twice before getting involved with Melan. I will not tolerate anyone, not even some **little** girl getting in the way of my mission to destroy Melan Blue. For it shall be a shame if she meets the end of my sword.


	5. Questions and ominous eyes

***Firing up the defibrillator* CLEAR! Bzzzzzzzzz! Hallelujah I finally got back to working on this story! To the people who reviewed and favorited my story, thank you. It means a lot to know that my fanfics do entertain some people lol. So, let's get started on this new chapter. **A/N: Don't own Brigadoon, but I wish I owned Melan Blue! A good amount of Brigadoon fans share my desire…. XD****

Months passed since the disappearance of Melan Blue and the Creis Marine. In that time, Pyon and I were able to recover and were given time to think. For months we wondered what could have happened that caused Brigadoon to tremble such as it did when that girl tried to act as the key. Also, what of Melan? How in the world did he play into plot in the first place? Was it his plot to use this girl to cause uproar within Brigadoon? Did he plan to use her to bring about chaos onto our world?

No.

Such a plan is too elaborate. It's too complicated and nonsensical to conjure up even for Melan. He is resourceful, but only when it comes to battle tactics. Melan wouldn't do such a thing, even if he is a traitor. *Sigh* Why must I be so fixated on that traitor? He's a fool! A traitor that turned his back on us and everything we stand for, and for what?! Still, I felt a little belief that even for a despicable being, he still had honor. While I would gladly pummel him into the dust, I knew it would not be easy since he did seem to have some semblance of righteousness within him. Some nobility….some integrity…some-

**I DON'T LOVE HIM!** Not anymore….

Another question that arises is his involvement with the Creis Marine. He kidnaps hers, sends her to the Pasca Chamber, and then protects her when it does nothing to the world? I don't understand. Why does he protect her? If she can't serve a greater purpose in helping or destroying Brigadoon, then why risk your life for her?

Creis. The girl also baffles me. Though I have never met the Creis personally before that day, this girl creates a new feeling of anger within me. There is something off about that girl that I do not like. It's enough that she is **PRACTICALLY USELESS** to our situation but that she dared to speak against me when I was about exact my revenge.

Ugh! My mind and heart are clouded with such anger and resentment; I need to focus on the task at hand.

That's when new information was uncovered that shocked the Brigadoon assembly and Pyon and I. Marin Asagi, as the Creis Marine was called, was in fact, **NOT** the Creis Marine. She was but a simple human. We **WASTED** our time tracking a person that could not help our plight in saving Brigadoon.

Frustration overtook my mind as time was running out before the Pasca Ritual would occur and that we needed the Cries Marine to restore our world. Then, amusement followed. That fool Melan Blue had been leading a false duty, protecting a mere human and risking his pathetic life for a being that did not matter in this fight. As soon as the Chairman of the Pasca Ritual Committee commanded me to search for the Creis Marine myself, I took the assignment with glee, for soon I could face Melan again in my own duel with him and receive the joy of taunting him of his mistake. However, facing Melan Blue would need to become my third priority as I was given another assignment as well. Apparently, hidden within the Funny World was the Ark of Vizers; a ancient vessel that contained an army of bullet-shaped monomakia used for command and be later used to house the Reikons, other monomakia similar to our appearance that would participate in the Pasca Ritual. I must say, it is an honor to be given such an important task. Lastly, I was handed a small ampuole containing the Proliferation Promotion monomakia that would be used to revitalize the Creis Marine when she fell weak. I tucked it safely in my boot and was ready for my mission.

Pyon, on the other hand, was given a different task. In light of Melan Blue's betrayal, we needed a new gunswordsman. One was created just for the task, and we gained a new comrade. His name was Kuston Brown. He is a giant and brutish-looking being that had brown armor and weapons bigger and even clunkier than mine or Pyon's.

"Greetings, my brother. I am Erin Garnet, and this is Pyon Silver. We are honored to have you as our new comrade." I introduced myself, while bowing politely.

Kuston Brown merely stared at me. He gave me a curt nod and walked away to practice and adjust to his new weapons. In return of his response, I merely gave a slight glare at his retreating back.

"How rude", I thought. As a gunswordsman, he should have at the very least some courtesy when addressing a fellow monomakia. Yet, somehow, looking at him, I can't bring myself to believe that he is a gunswordsman. Ridiculous, since he looks just like Pyon and I, he has the same weapons as us, and he was created to serve the same purpose as us. Yet, it is his eyes that tell me that this is not my brother.

His eyes. He had such serious but dark eyes; I could not see through them so I could not understand him or even feel any interest in him as a fellow gunswordsman. Personally, I do not trust Kuston Brown. Such an empty soul could not tell me that he was one of us.

Well, right now he's not my problem; he's Pyon's. While I leave to fetch Melan, Pyon shall train Kuston to become prepared for the Pasca Ritual. Before flying towards the portal to the Funny World, I said goodbye to my brother and my new…comrade. Pyon looked at me before I left with a stern expression, knowing what I was going to do but did not tell me otherwise. As I stared back at him, I assured him that my actions were my own, and what I saw fit on my mission would go.

"Good luck", he told me as I started to pass him by. I sighed in contentment at my brother's small gesture of good will.

"Thank you", I uttered as started off to the portal to the Funny World. Kuston said nothing to me; he didn't even look at me

I don't care. I was off to find Melan. This was going to be my battle, so that meant I was going to handle it the way I wanted.

Melan Blue, prepare to meet your maker.

**A/N: No matter how busy I get with school or any other things I am going to finish this story! There is a chance that I will revise previous chapters because I'm a bit of a perfectionist, so let's hope it doesn't take me another year to do another chapter. Happy holidays, and to the reviewers on my story, "VaVoom", I am considering to make a sequel as you requested since it sounds fun, so give me time on that to create a good story and here's to the new year!**


	6. Battles and revelations

**A/N: Don't own Brigadoon, but I wish I owned Melan Blue! A good amount of Brigadoon fans share my desire…. XD**

I entered the portal to the Funny World, flying further and further into a pit of engulfing darkness. I had no idea where I was headed with such darkness surrounding me, but I needed to trust that it would take me to Melan Blue. Ascending to the Funny world, I found my destination to be in the center of the city called Tokyo. I had landed on an enormous mountain of earth and rubble, which oversaw the destruction and devastation on the city. What terrible condition the Funny world has come to due to the Mutual Collapse. I feel sorry that this world has come to this, but honestly it really is not my problem. Yes, that is very harsh to say, but it is the truth. I need to take care of my world before any other. As much as the situation does sadden me, I need to stay focus.

Walking down the mountain of rubble and earth, I sensed humans nearby, calling out to see if there were any survivors. As I reached the near bottom of the mountain, I came face to face with a human soldier. The look on his face held such fear while the other human nearby shines a bright light on me, illuminating my features. Instantly, the first human's expression changes from fear to detestation as he pulled out a small gun to shoot me. Naturally, I was quicker and I shot first.

Levitating myself to the ground with my protective disks circulating my frame, more human soldiers appeared after hearing my gunshot. I maintained a collected and stony expression, never showing fear as they surrounded me. They all drew their firearms, wasting their bullets on me as I levitated closer and closer to them with my reflective disks protecting me and ricocheting the bullets back on them. "Die", I simply uttered blasting my gun towards two of my disks, ricocheting and instantly killing the last two soldiers. Think me unkind and cruel, but these humans I encountered sought to get in the way of my mission so I dealt with them accordingly. They were obstacles, averting my attention towards my duty so they were eliminated.

After I had eliminated all the soldiers, I looked at the night sky; actually, it was the first time in a long time that I saw a night sky. Brigadoon and the Creis City were so much brighter than the eerie and dangerous lands I lived in when rising to become a gunswordsman. I actually wonder if my target was looking up at the same sky as I. It would soon be the last he would ever see. How rude was it again when my thoughts were interrupted and my reflecting disks shot up to protect me from a flying mechanism as started to shoot continuous bullets at me before retreating. I already had enough stress in looking for the Ark of Vizers, having to look for the Creis Marine, and of course beating Melan to pulp. I don't need another annoyance to tick me off any further.

Flying up toward the flying mechanism, I ridded the mechanism of its pilot before he could bring in anymore reinforcements or greater fire power, then turning my gaze upon a decrepit building not too far ahead; I was able to sense something powerful hidden inside; it had to be the ark.

"That must be the place" I said to myself, as I hurried towards the building hearing the faint explosion of the flying mechanism behind me. Arriving in the building, I headed downwards towards a tunnel where the signal of the Ark of Vizers was getting stronger and stronger. Now that I found the Ark, all that was left was to wait. I knew Melan Blue would eventually hear of my arrival and come to seek me out. For now, I could only prepare for what I believed to be our final duel. The next night, the fool arrived as I watched him fly and levitate into the tunnels looking for me and keeping his guard up in case of any attack. I also noticed that his gun was gone; I heard that he lost lost it when fighting against Judgment Execution monomakia Skiar. Looks like this duel is mine. I attacked; I made my presence known by shooting my gun across his path.

"Erin!" he called out in surprise.

"I'm impressed you dodged my attack" I answered. I could have hit him if I wanted to, but all he needed was a warning shot to know my intent to eliminate him.

"I'm different now, this time I'm alone" he answered. "Do you still have to disturb me, Erin?"

...what?

**WHAT**. did he say?

"Disturb you, how can you say that **AFTER YOU DISGRACED THE GUNSWORDSMAN**?!" I yelled. This person had **SOME** nerve asking me why am I disturbing him when **HE HAS COMPLETELY BETRAYED EVERYTHING THE GUNSWORDSMAN HAVE EVER STOOD FOR!**

"Did you come looking for Marine?" he asked.

Composing myself, I explained to him that I had another duty, but gave no information as to my objective. He did not need to know just yet.

"The important thing…" I said as my reflecting disks were brought out surrounding Melan,"is to kill you!", and began to reflect the shot I made to hit Melan. Quick as ever, he hit one of my disks so that the shot would hit the ceiling above us. "Darn it!" I cried as I began to shoot more blasts towards Melan as he hid behind a broken wall. I again had to upper hand just like our last battle.

"You have no chance to win without a gun." I told him "Show yourself, Melan!" I yelled, shooting the wall he hid behind. "You think you can call yourself a proud gunswordman like that?" I said. Really, must he act like a coward in this duel? I came here for a fight, and I intended to have my fight.

What he answered caught me off guard.

"I'm going to fulfill my duty!" he answered, "For you and Pyon!"

...what?

"For me?" I asked. Melan was fulfilling a duty…for me? He…betrayed me and Pyon, he betrayed our entire world, and he took something and someone vital to our world…all for something that was to help us? Is there a chance that you actually care about me?

No.

No.

**No.**

I don't believe him.

"You are the Renegade after all." I said. "You got carried away and took advantage of your duty" I continued, "Nobody asked you to do that." Nobody told you to do such horrible things that would cost us the one thing we sworn to protect!

And then comes the million-dollar question I just had to know.

"Who the hell is that human girl who's motivating you?"

Who the hell was that little girl that you so dutifully protected? Who was that girl that you told to get away when lying on your deathbed that time I nearly killed you in the Pasca chamber? You should know by now that she is not the one we were looking for. So, why would you continue on with your vague duty when you don't even have the resources to carry it out? I **KNOW** something is going on that would motivate you to continue on with this _duty _of yours, and I know it has something to do with that girl. I can't shake off the sounds of your plea to her to be safe. Answer me, Melan! What is your duty!?

"This is the duty I believe I must do" he answered. "Shirking this duty means abandoning myself. Erin, no matter how many times you shoot me, you can't pierce my beliefs as long as I'm myself."

Wrong answer.

I feel like trembling in anger as I looked to the ground, and becoming more enraged by Melan's resistance to tell me what is going on. He acts so righteous that he makes me want to believe that he is not the enemy, but I know he is by what he has done to Brigadoon.

"You've become a smooth talker in this dirty world, Melan!" I answered still looking to the ground. The ground itself starts to tremble, mirroring my feelings.

"But your belief won't replace the gun you lost!", I shouted lifting my head and displaying all of my anger.

The entire tunnel started to collapse, revealing the ascending Ark of Vizers, with me standing right on top of it. Melan had the most shocked expression on his face as he watched the ark rise and reduce the entire building in rubble. The traitor shot out of the building before it entirely collapsed as I rode the ark outwards and towards the other direction. I stood at the edge with my faceplate on watching for any sign of Melan should he come back.

Within minutes, he flew in front of me as I announced to him how Pyon was training a new gunswordsman for the Pasca Ritual. I wanted him to know he was replaceable, that the Paca Ritual would continue, and that he could "Die in Peace!"

With the ark at my command, I released the Vizer monomakias to attack Melan and deal with him thoroughly. All of these soldiers of mine shot like heart-seeking missiles towards Melan, swerving quickly and crazily to land a single show on him. As Melan flew high into the sky, the Vizers surrounding him began to injure him greatly slicing at him, until he began to fall towards the ark and where I was, dodging other Vizers that tried to injure him. He headed straight towards me; I was sure he sought to collide into me. He missed by an inch, and began to tumble and roll unceremoniously behind me with a trail of blood following his failed attack. I turned around to face by adversary with the Vizers surrounding him. I called them off, telling them to circle the ark as it was now my turn to execute Melan Blue.

Amazing he had the strength to stand after the injuries inflicted by the Vizers. He just stared at me as I stared at him. We both knew that it was now time for us to fight and to finish this "disturbance" we caused each other.

I simply smiled. "If your belief is real" I challenged, drawing a line on the ark with my sword, "Why don't you bring your sword across this line?"

"Erin, I want you to understand" Melan said, but as long as we are gunswordsman, I guess I have to make myself understood with my sword!" Finally! I was getting my duel.

Melan took the first attack, charging towards me with his sword. I just decided to use my gun. I shot one of my reflective disks which hit another, and aimed for the back of Melan's head.

**KASHOO! **

Impossible! Just as my shot was about to hit him, Melan managed to deflect my beam, thus leaving me to attack with my sword. With quick reflexes, we both wielded our swords, clashing with one another and laying our attacks. Silence reached my ears and blood flew in the air as I felt a slight pain and trepidation to see if my attack caused any damage. Melan stared at me for gasping and falling to the ground from my attack.

Success.

I stood with my own blood dripping from my face; it was the only place where Melan managed to get me as I look down at Melan again just staring up at me with blood pooling around them. His face didn't look as pained as the last time but rather calm. Stop looking at me like that! Stop looking so innocent and good that would make me believe that I have made a terrible mistake. In fact, you just made a terrible mistake when you hesitated to slash my face.

"That's nothing but an insult to a gunswordsman" I said. Not even in this battle have you taken me seriously. I hate you. And still, you continue to look up at me like your execution is unnecessary, like I don't have a reason to kill you. I…. I…..

"I'll execute you with my very own hands." I raise my sword as I ready to kill you. You try to get up. But this is it. This is the end. "Goodbye, Melan."

Suddenly, a Vizer shoots towards me. I delfect the impudent monomakia with my sword only for it to roll over and show to be not a monomakia but….**THE HUMAN GIRL! **In my shock, I suddenly feel an intense pain in my wing as I look to see Melan to have stabbed me.

"Forgive me, Erin" he says before lifting his sword and severing my wing, thus sending me flying on the other side of the ark. The pain was unbearable, as I struggled to get up. In my struggle, I watched as that girl once again rushed to Melan's side. She carried such a relieved and happy face when she saw him. Why does she care so much for Melan? She is not the Creis, so why does she continue to seek out Melan? She has nothing to do with this, so she shouldn't have to put her life on the line for him. Why does Melan care about her? She is no use to him, so why did he protect her stabbing me? She is just a human, she is not one of us, she holds no significance to our struggle, all she does is try to protect you and fail. Why do you the same for her?

What, do you care for her?

What, do you like her?

What, do you love her?!

...

All my thoughts stopped.

My last question was meant as a scoff, but as I continued to watch that girl hold such a scared expression on her face, asking Melan to pull himself together, she showed a concern so great, so happy when she saw him, so…

I managed to stand up, still gazing upon the two and wearing an angered expression on my face, while my thoughts caught up with a tremendous rage.

No.

No.

No.

You fell for a human, didn't you?

...

…..**HER?!**

You're in love with her?! In this crazy struggle to undermine our world, you managed cause so much chaos and outrage, and even you fail at retrieving the Creis whom you stole, and yet you fall in love with one who is not only younger than you but of a different species!?

"**DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" **I scream as I shoot up in the sky and release an enormous blast toward Melan and the human girl.

**A/N: Woot! Another chapter done! Anyway, please give me feedback on this one since I'm trying to be faithful yet add anything endearing to Erin to make her seem less crazy. Even if Erin is a cool character, she is really cold and trigger-happy so I am trying my best to make the story and perspective work with being OOC. Also, this story does contain some of my headcanon on the development of Marin and Melan's relationship, since who knows when they fell in love. So, remember to give feedback and comments (I love reviews) and have a Happy New Year!**


End file.
